


Too Hot

by fritokays



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, it's just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritokays/pseuds/fritokays
Summary: “Tony,” She said again and watched his face fall slightly and he walked towards her hesitantly as she subtly squirmed where she stood, “I’m so hot, Tony,” She whined and saw him draw his eyebrows together as he stood in front of her now.She nearly moaned as his hand cupped her neck and leaned into the touch, “You don’t feel any warmer than earlier, Pep,” He told her and she opened her eyes to look at him through her lashes.“Tony,” Her voice did sound like a moan now and she couldn’t find it in her to care at the moment, “Not that kind of hot."Set directly after Iron Man 3.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 24





	Too Hot

Pepper was hot. Beyond hot. She couldn’t ignore it anymore. She hadn’t paid it any attention as she’d been dealing with Killian. She hadn’t noticed it as she’d watched the suits explode one by one as she’d been held close by Tony. Her mind had been racing as the two of them had ridden to the hotel Tony had called and gotten them a room in being that their home was destroyed. But now, she couldn’t ignore it anymore.

She shut off the cold shower, it had done little to quell the rising heat within her and she felt tingles through her body as she toweled off and tugged a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top onto her body before exiting the bathroom.

Tony was sat, back to her, staring out of the window. She could tell he was lost in thought and, really, she knew he was exhausted and probably in pain, but she was _so_ hot. “Tony?” She called quietly and the man snapped up out of the chair he’d been inhabiting and turned to look at her. His face softening as soon as his eyes landed on her, “Tony,” She said again and watched his face fall slightly and he walked towards her hesitantly as she subtly squirmed where she stood, “I’m so hot, Tony,” She whined and saw him draw his eyebrows together as he stood in front of her now.

She nearly moaned as his hand cupped her neck and leaned into the touch, “You don’t feel any warmer than earlier, Pep,” He told her and she opened her eyes to look at him through her lashes.

“Tony,” Her voice did sound like a moan now and she couldn’t find it in her to care at the moment, “Not that kind of hot,” She told him as she swallowed and stepped closer to him, their bodies barely in contact from knee to chest now. She sighed, her ache alleviating slightly.

“Baby, I-” She cut him off as her lips found his and he couldn’t complain in the slightest as she nearly devoured his mouth. Her kiss was ravenous as she wasted no time in slipping her tongue into his mouth and biting at his lower lip. When he pulled away from her, she whined at him. He didn’t think he’d ever heard Pepper whine, “Pep, what are you talking about?” He asked her through the daze that kiss had put him into.

Pepper grabbed one of his hands in her own and tugged it hard, placing it between her thighs and letting out a sound of pure ecstasy as she did so. Tony’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head as she held his hand in place with her grip on his forearm and ground her hips against him. “Tony, please,” She pled with him, “I’m too warm,” She told him and met his eyes. He could see the longing and desperation in her own and nodded before shifting his fingers, “Yes, yes, thank you,” She sighed in relief, her hips chasing his movements.

“Shit, Pep,” He said somewhat teasingly as he took a step closer to her and wound his other arm around her lower back to tug her closer as well, “A guy could get used to this,” He said as he shifted his fingers more purposefully against her already damp, thin pajama shorts, “You are a vision, darling,” He said as he nipped at her jaw and heard her hiss in delight as his middle finger purposefully found her clit through the material of her shorts.

“Tony, I-” She cut herself off with a moan as she came, stiffening in his arms and then collapsing against his shoulder only a moment later breathing deeply. Tony turned his head and kissed the side of her neck softly as she came down off of her high. She lifted her head a moment later and he saw her eyes flash amber before she captured his lips again. “Again,” She told him between kisses. He laughed against her lips but nodded all the same.

“As many as you want, Pep, as many as you want,” He told her as his fingers found the end of her tank top and he peeled the shirt off of her. He tossed the shirt over his shoulder and his fingers easily found already painfully erect nipples. Pepper let out a loan moan as he pinched both at once and her head lulled to the side as her hips jerked forward seeking friction that she so desperately needed, “Okay, I know, baby, I got you,” He soothed and ran his hands down her stomach to the tie on her linen shorts.

Once the knot was pulled loose, the shorts fell down her legs and she kicked them to the side and stepped impossibly closer to Tony, whimpering at him incoherently, needing physical contact, “Please,” Was the only word he made out before he dropped to his knees and lifted one of her legs, draping it over his shoulder.

“Shit, Pep,” He said as his fingers found her wet and ready for him now unimpeded by the fabric of her shorts between them, “This almost seems like it would be painful, baby,” He said as he dipped two fingers into her easily.

“Tony,” She cried as her hips quickly met his pace, “Please, Tony,” She whined moments later and he willingly leaned forward and caught her clit between his lips. She screamed, grinding herself down against his face as she rode out her second orgasm of the night. He smiled; she normally wasn’t quite this easy to get off. Of course, he was Tony Stark, so it wasn’t very hard, but watching her fall apart above him like this was beyond words.

When she’d stopped clinching around his fingers so tightly, he started to pump them once again and earned a moan of appreciation as her fingers wound their way into his hair. His tongue swiped over her clit teasingly now and he heard her whimper as her heel dug into his shoulder. He smiled but took her non-verbal request and stopped his torture on her, dragging his teeth against the swollen and over sensitive bundle of nerves now. “Yes,” She whispered as her fingers gripped tightly in his hair. He couldn’t even find it in himself to be off put by it. She was just too hot like this. Her body sweating, her chest heaving, her hair a tangled mess, and her face nearly completely blissed out after two orgasms. She was beautiful.

Tony easily slipped a third finger into her and heard her hum her appreciation to him. He zeroed in on her clit with his tongue, alternating making tight circles and flicking it harshly with the tip of his tongue. She honest-to-god growled in the back of her throat as her hips bucked wildly chasing every movement he made and needing any and all contact that she could get.

Tony gently cradled the back of the thigh currently on his shoulder and lifted it slightly higher, awarding himself the perfect angle to reach deeper. Pepper keened and nearly doubled over, the sensation nearly too much after two already intense orgasms as it was. “Tony,” She gasped and he sucked her clit into his mouth hard as they made eye contact. She opened her mouth in a silent scream as she came this time, nearly collapsing on top of him and thankful that he held her up being that her legs had completely betrayed her.

Tony licked her through the most intense of her orgasms so far and allowed her to gently fall into his arms once she was done spasming out of control. She sank into his lap straddling him and kissing him soundly, moaning at the taste of herself on his mouth.

“Inside me, now,” She demanded, and Tony was never one to deny her anything she wanted.

“Yes ma’am,” He responded easily as she ripped his shirt off over his head, tossed it away thoughtlessly, and reached for the button on his jeans. He shifted on his knees, laid her down on her back, and allowed her to push his pants and boxers down his legs. He kicked them off and looked down at her. He couldn’t resist leaning down to bring his mouth to her clit one last time and earned a near shriek in response as he sucked harshly.

“Tony,” She cried and tugged on his hand, “Please, Tony, fuck me. Please,” She whispered, and he nodded as he leaned up and kissed her once again. He felt her reach between them and grip his cock. He thrusted into her hand gently and she mewled against him as she lined them up and looked up at him pleadingly. Tony wasted no time in pushing into her beyond wet heat.

“Mmmm, yes, god, yes,” She mumbled as she closed her eyes and threw her head back at the familiar fullness of him filling her, “Fuck me, Tony,” She demanded and he immediately started moving.

Pepper lifted her feet off of the ground and widened her hips as well, allowing him to slip deeper. They both moaned then. The sounds of them moving together, wet and sloppily, filled the room and Tony didn’t think he’d ever heard a more erotic sound in his life.

He snapped his hips more quickly as her breathing started to fall into gasps and small, nearly pornographic, pants fell from between her lips, “Tony, I’m so close, please,” She whimpered once again and he saw tears fall from her eyes. He doubled his efforts and brought a hand down to where their bodies met one another. His fingers found her clit and her hips jerked as she chased the movement.

Her head fell back to the floor with a thud as she arched her back up off of the ground. Her hips bucked wildly like Tony had never seen before and would see in his dreams and dirty daydreams for the rest of his life.

He pressed his thumb down hard on her clit and she wailed as she clamped down around him and her entire body stilled and tensed hard. Somewhere in the midst of her own drawn out and blissful orgasm, Tony finished as well and held her tightly as she slowly fell back down from her own high.

She winced as he slid out of her and curled around him when he laid on the floor next to her. “Thank you,” She mumbled against his shoulder, now fully exhausted. She felt cooler, and Tony could see her usual blue eyes once again. He held her against his body.

“God, never thank me for that. Thank _you_ ,” He said cheekily and earned a half-hearted smack against his shoulder. “I’m gonna fix you, Pep. Promise.”

“I know,” She mumbled as she drifted into sleep. And if she woke up only a couple hours later, demanding a repeat? Then who was he to ever deny her?


End file.
